All She Knew Was Him
by SkullsorPuppies
Summary: What if all was right in the world and Alex didn't go into the Railway Arms? Oneshot.


**Just a fluffy little thing I wrote for fun. Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

Gene looked into Alex's eyes, and marveled at the way the white light of the Railway Arms illuminated her face. Her eyes sparkled with tears, the wetness reflecting his own face.

_Don't break, don't show any emotion... you'll only make this harder._

"Please Gene... I don't want to go... I don't want to go in there..."

_She has to. Make her understand that._

"I can't- I can't go in there-"

"Yes you can", he said, his voice clear and certain.

She looked down at the ground, and just stared at it for the longest time. Gene sighed in aggravation.

_Why is she making this so bloody difficult? Is she purposefully torturing me?_

Gene would never admit it to her, but he knew he wasn't quite sure how he was going to go on without her.

Shaz? It hurt, but he could do it. Chris, Ray? It killed him, but he'd do it- he could let them go, knowing they were going to a better place.

But Alex?

He had an awful urge to get down on his knees and yell to the sky, the gods, anyone who'd listen, "Don't take her away from me! Anyone but her!"

But no. There was nothing he could do.

_Stop being such a nancy and get on with your bloody job._

He was about to prompt Alex but her head snapped up and she looked him right in the eyes.

"What if I have a better idea?"

Gene stared at her in shock.

"What?"  
"What if...", she said, taking a step closer, "I have a better idea?"

Gene looked at her. An awful hope was forming in his chest, and hard as he tried he couldn't stop it from taking him over. "What idea is that?"

"How about... I stay."

"Bolly, you can-"

"I know what I can do", she interrupted, almost angry. "But this isn't about that. It's not even about what you want me to do."

She inched even closer, so that their noses were almost touching. Gene raised an eyebrow.

"It's about what I want to do", Alex whispered. "And what I think is best for the both of us."

Gene couldn't help a but smile- just a tiny bit.

"Alright, Bollykecks. What do you suggest?"

Alex grinned.

* * *

The woman ran down the street, and hot on her heels was a man with a gun.

The woman ran as fast as she could, but it was almost impossible in her ridiculously high-heeled shoes and micro-mini skirt. In between trying to pull her skirt down and trying to pull her stockings up, she was tripping.

She screamed when the man finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"You little slut- you turned us in, didn't you?"

"I swear- I- I never-", the woman cried through her tears.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to kill you, you little b-"

But before he could finish that sentence, he was interrupted by a sound.

It was the sound of wheels screaming against a pavement, of an engine roaring like a lion.

The man stopped and looked around, nervous now.

Finally, he saw it- the beautiful red shine of an Audi Quattro. The paint glimmered in the sun as if it were new, and before he knew it the car was right in front of him.

For a moment, he thought the car would hit him, but it skidded to a stop about 10 meters away from him.

For a few seconds nothing happened.

Then, slowly, a crocodile-boot clad foot came of of the car, followed by a man.

He was tall and broad, wearing a black suit with a bright tie and a coat. He had golden hair and blue eyes, and his entire expression was that of power, ferocity and confidence.

The man took one look at him and went pale.

"Gene Hunt,"he breathed.

Gene smirked. "My reputation precedes me."

The man panicked and pulled out his gun, pressing it to the woman's temple. She cried out in fear.

"I'll kill her! One step, and I'll do it!"

"No, you won't", came another voice from inside the car.

And at that, another foot came out of the car- this time wearing a red high heeled boot,

The woman came around the front of the car. She was beautiful.

Gene smiled at her. The man widened his eyes. Since when did _Gene Hunt _smile?

"How nice to see you, Bolly. Looks like we've got an armed bastard on our hands."

The woman- Bolly- laughed, and started to walk towards the man.

"Oh, he seems quite nice, really."

She walked right up to him and smiled. The man swallowed.

"Look, how about... you give me that gun, and we'll forget all about this, hmm?"

Her voice was soothing and calm, and almost without meaning to, the man handed over the gun.

"Thanks," she smiled, and then kneed him in the crotch.

He cried out and bent over, while the woman he'd held hostage just stared in shock.

Alex looked back at Gene, and saw that he was still smiling. His eyes were warm when he looked at her, and when he spoke to her his voice was soft.

"Very nicely done, Bolly."

Alex couldn't stop a big, silly grin from coming over her face. "Why, thank you."

He came over to her and kissed her hair. "Good use of psychiatry,"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Psychology," she mumbled into his chest, but she didn't really care.

All she knew was him.


End file.
